


Can’t Help Falling in Love With You

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha Thomas, Angst, Child Loss, It just happened, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander, Seriously Sad, Song fic, especiallu when they’re nice songs, its not ok, like wtf brain, not supposed to be this sad, stop angsting, why are all my song fics sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas and James come home to hear devastating news.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Can’t Help Falling in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi/gifts).



> This was so sad,,,
> 
> Like I relate to this on a personal level with the whole child loss thing so it really hurts

When Thomas and James came home, they were met with sympathetic looks and pitiful glances.

They couldn’t understand why.

The two alphas knock on the door to their house.

When they're met with silence, they’re about to knock again but the door opens before they can.

They see a tear stricken Alexander answer the door.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asks as both he and James rush to comfort the omega.

“She didn’t make it,” Alexander responds, tears once more flowing.

“What? Who?” Thomas asks, confused.

The omega’s broken gaze meets theirs. “Mary died.”

James feels the breath leave his body.

Two words.

Two words with so much power it hurt.

“I- I don’t understand. How?” James stutters.

Alexander looks at them, agony written all over his face. “They don’t even know.”

They don’t even know what to do.

How do you respond to someone, someone that you love and cherish, someone that means the world to you, that it’s going to be ok after news like that?

They had a little girl.

They were going to name her Mary, they had her nursery, they set up everything.

Pastel pink walls, a porcelain white wood cradle, several stuffed toys, everything.

They were supposed to come back to see Alexander cradling a little girl.

Not going to a funeral for someone they didn’t even get the chance to meet.

And the only thing to accompany the rain on the day of the funeral were the echoes of the song Alexander used to sing when the baby would move.

Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand

Take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand

Take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
